CandyMan
by andromeda90
Summary: Just a normal day in the life of the Restoration Committee! Concerning suggestive lyrics and an energized blond! CloudLeon


This is just pointless….just some little drabble….but not quite drabble? Whatever….the point is I was listening to the song, and thinking of the new story I'm working on….when well, I was suppose to be doing my final essay…..and so here is what came up! Sorry, just random little thing….and to get something straight, he is not really cooking, he just the one who would most likely help out….the other ones are just too….I don't know, just wouldn't help….

…………………..

Title: CandyMan

Warning: umm, kind of hints of stuff…yeap…

Pairing: Cloud/Leon

Summary: Just a normal day in the life of the Restoration Committee! Concerning suggestive lyrics and an energized blond!

Notes: blame it on my stress of my final essay….blah! and stress!

………………………….

CandyMan!

…………………………..

Leon groaned as music began to filter into his dream, slowly bringing him back to the real world. He opened his eyes and looked around. The sky was a rueful tint of blue as dawn approached. He was not a light sleeper, but the music was so loud it could probably wake the dead, unless you were Cid or Cloud. Leon could not understand how the pilot did it or how Cloud managed to be in a fighting stand by one small creek but could not wake up with the music all the way up.

"Hmm…early…." The blond next to him grumbled.

Leon shook his head and sat up, shivering as the cold air hit him. He grunted as he tried dislodging the possessive arm from around his waist. He fought and struggled for a few minutes before finally managing to dislodge said arm. He huffed, stretching his arms and neck, before standing up and going over to the closet. He did not have a lot of clothes. None of them did, they couldn't afford much right now, especially since they were still working on repairing Radiant Garden.

He couldn't stop himself from humming along with the song as he put on his boats.

"Come on, Strife. Stop being lazy and get up." Leon gently shook Cloud, getting a short grunt, before grabbing his jacket and walking out of his room.

"Hey, Rith." Leon walked over and helped her with breakfast.

"I think I know what I'm going to get Yuffie for her birthday, a new CD." Leon snorted as he flipped the pancake that was in the pan. Aerith giggled as she took out the juice and milk from the refrigerator.

"Squally-poo!" Yuffie said in a singsong voice, jumping and clutching onto his arm.

"You and your stereo are going to make me deaf." Leon grunted, pushing her away from him. She pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Hey! Girls!" Tifa smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

Leon managed to find them a nice house, small but nice. He, of coursed shared a room with Cloud. The girls shared a room, while Cid had his own bedroom.

"Shut it." Leon glared at her, though it was no use.

"How are the pancakes, sweety?" Tifa cooed.

"Tifa, stop antagonizing the chef." Aerith scowled her.

"Just because I can cook better than you." Leon shot back.

"I can cook! Mind you!" Tifa glared at him, raising her fists threateningly.

"Catfight!" Yuffie chirped. Tifa and Leon glared at her.

"Okay you two, of to the table we go." Aerith shooed them off. Leon scoffed, but turned off the stove and took the plate filled with pancakes to the table.

"Why can't we listen to some other music?" Cid huffed as he made his way down to the dining table.

"I think I know what I'm getting her for her birthday." Cloud grumbled as he followed Cid to the table.

"Stop your moaning and whining!" Yuffie scoffed.

Breakfast was once again, loud with yells, music and more yells. Leon, like always, was the first one to get up from the table. Then followed Aerith, who needed to take care of the dishes. Cid would get angry and stand up, before heading off to his shop. Tifa would grab Yuffie and they would head off to work on repairing the Bailey, which was their responsibility until it was finished. Cloud would be last to get up and head out, to train, help Cid, Tifa and Yuffie, Aerith, or Leon.

…………………………………………………

Leon could not dislodge the stupid song from his mind. He couldn't stop himself from humming the tune.

His head began to bob to the imaginary rhythm. He was checking over the computer that day. He always checked the computer once a week, just to see how things were running.

Leon sighed as he began to get annoyed by the song, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I wish that you were my Lollipop. Sweet things, I will never get enough. If you show me to the sugar tree, will you give me a sodapop for free." Leon mumbled under his breath, mind focused on checking for any viruses or other such things that could be in the computer.

"Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman, And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top…" Leon stopped for a moment and frowned.

"What kind of music does Yuffie listen to?" Leon asked out loud before going back to working on the computer.

"I wish that I were a Bubble Gum, chewing on me baby all day long. I will be begging for sweet delight, until you say I'm yours tonight."

"Really? Then you don't have to worry much." An amused voice cut in. Leon groaned, cheeks heating up.

"Cloud! What are you doing here?!" Leon scowled. He did not need to turn around to know who had spoken.

"Just thought you would need some company." Cloud shrugged, leaning on the doorway.

"Being the caring and thoughtful boyfriend you are." Leon muttered sarcastically.

"What? Embarrassed?" Cloud smirked.

"No, of course not." Leon snapped, turning his head and glaring at him, before looking back down at the computer screen.

"Come with me Honey," Leon shuddered as arms wrapped around his waist.

"I'm your sweet sugar Candyman." Cloud muttered to his ear.

"Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland." Leon allowed himself to be pulled back from the screen.

"Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand." Cloud nuzzled Leon's neck.

"This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman." Leon chuckled and shook his head.

"Us, knowing the song by heart, is a sign that we need to get her a new CD."

"Sure, but I think right now, is time for our lunch break." Cloud smirked, tugging Leon over to Ansem's study.

"You know that Sora tends to just barge in at times, right?" Leon pointed out, not putting any resistance at all.

"Well, it will teach him to knock." Cloud shot back.

"True, but still. I don't want to scar him for life." Leon sighed.

"May be it will speed up the whole, coming out of the closet deal." Cloud shrugged, pushing Leon down to the sofa. The study had been fixed up. The paintings had been hanged up once again, the bookcase was replaced as well as the chair, and a sofa and few plants for decoration were brought in.

"And oh my love - your word is my command." Leon smirked, realizing it was no use to fight with a horny Cloud.

"Hmm…indeed." Cloud smirked back, his lips silencing any other remarks Leon had to say.

…………………………………………………….

"Cloud! Leon! Glad you two could make it to dinner!" Aerith smiled at them. Leon nodded, tiredly. He couldn't believe it, but the music was still going.

"Can't have us going with an empty stomach." Cloud smiled smugly, strolling over to the table. Leon shook his head and slowly sat down.

"Well, how was your guys' day?" Aerith started.

"Tiring." Tifa sighed and Yuffie nodded in agreement.

"It was a slow day." Cid sighed.

"I had a great day." Cloud purred.

"Of course." Tifa snorted, shooting a glance at Leon.

"How come you get to fool around and we work." Yuffie pouted.

"Because he is the boss." Cloud replied. Yeap, Cloud was in a very good mood.

"I want to be boss for a day!" Yuffie huffed.

"May be if you change the song, I'll let you try it out." Leon growled.

"Really?!" Yuffie smiled excitedly.

"Aww, you don't like being my Barbie Girl?" Cloud teased. Leon flushed and glared at him, muttering "pervert" under his breath.

Cloud just laughed, eyes twinkling with joy.

………………………………………

The End………….

…………………………………..

That was pointless, huh? Oh well, I just hope you enjoyed it…somehow! oky? Just comment, tell me what you think, and I guess I'll try to stay away from writing when stressed and listening to suggestive songs…….

Anyways! Comment! Please! Luv ya all!


End file.
